It's The Thought That Counts
by Hobsonfan
Summary: Robbie and Laura have presented each other with some strange gifts in the past. Take a trip down memory lane and sing along to the gifts of Robson. What will they give each other for Christmas this year?


"Oh Robbie, what a lovely gift!" Laura threw her arms around him and gave him a more than friendly kiss.

Now those were words seldom uttered by Laura Hobson over the years of her friendship and later romance with Robbie Lewis.

After coming up for air Robbie pulled back to grin at Laura. "It's been a grand Christmas this year."

"Presently, I would agree," Laura responded.

"I admit to consulting with our Lyn. She asked me what kinds of gifts I usually gave you and after I told her about some of them, she nearly threw me out of me own family. Turns out my past gifts have been rubbish and a bit foolish, well actually a lot of foolish rubbish.

Laura tried to look innocent. "Oh, I hadn't noticed." Then she turned serious. "Actually Robbie there were a few that were quite nice."

"Are you sure Laura? You will have to remind me."

* * *

On the first day of Christmas Robbie gave to me

a Dodo on a Bairn's Onesie

On the second day of Christmas Robbie gave to me

Two Opera Tickets

and a Dodo on a Bairn's Onesie

On the third day of Christmas Robbie gave to me

Three French Hens

Two Opera Tickets

and a Dodo on a Bairn's Onesie

On the fourth day of Christmas Robbie gave to me

Four Bloody Jumpers

Three French Hens

Two Opera Tickets

and a Dodo on a Bairn's Onesie

On the fifth day of Christmas Robbie gave to me

 **Five oz Coffee for Two**

Four Bloody Jumpers

Three French Hens

Two Opera Tickets

and a Dodo on a Bairn's Onesie

On the sixth day of Christmas gave to me

Six Burnt Cannelloni

 **Coffee for Two**

Four Bloody Jumpers

Three French Hens

Two Opera Tickets

and a Dodo on a Bairn's Onesie

On the seventh day of Christmas Robbie gave to me

Seven PM at the Randolph

Six Burnt Cannelloni

 **Coffee for Two**

Four Bloody Jumpers

Three French Hens

Two Opera Tickets

and a Dodo on a Bairn's Onesie

On the eighth day of Christmas Robbie gave to me

Eight Hours of Snoring

Seven PM at the Randolph

Six Burnt Cannelloni

 **Coffee for Two**

Four Bloody Jumpers

Three French Hens

Two Opera Tickets

and a Dodo on a Bairn's Onesie

On the ninth day of Christmas Robbie gave to me

Nine Lives of Monty

Eight Hours of Snoring

Seven PM at the Randolph

Six Burnt Cannelloni

 **Coffee for Two**

Four Bloody Jumpers

Three French Hens

Two Opera Tickets

and a Dodo on a Bairn's Onesie

On the tenth day of Christmas Robbie gave to me

Ten Inch White Hanky

Nine Lives of Monty

Three Hours of Snoring

Seven PM at the Randolph

Six Burnt Cannelloni

 **Coffee for Two**

Four Bloody Jumpers

Three French Hens

Two Opera Tickets

and a Dodo on a Bairn's Onesie

On the eleventh day of Christmas Robbie gave to me

Eleven Murder Weapons

Ten Inch White Hanky

Nine Lives of Monty

Eight Hours of Snoring

Seven PM at the Randolph

Six Burnt Cannelloni

 **Coffee for Two**

Four Bloody Jumpers

Three French Hens

Two Opera Tickets

and a Dodo on a Bairn's Onesie

On the twelfth day of Christmas Robbie gave to me

Twelve Sorry Flowers

Eleven Murder Weapons

Ten Inch White Hanky

Nine Lives of Monty

Eight Hours of Snoring

Seven PM at the Randolph

Six Burnt Cannelloni

 **Coffee for Two**

Four Bloody Jumpers

Three French Hens

Two Opera Tickets

and a Dodo on a Bairn's Onesie

* * *

Robbie always regretted not bringing her a large coffee that day he visited her in the lab. "Well, I was a bit of a fool wasn't I?"

"You had your weak moments but not this year Robbie. You even managed to choose something for Jack he did not already have."

Robbie decided to turn the tables on Laura. "Not to put too fine a point on it Luv, your gift giving has also improved." He held up exhibit A. "You must really love me."

"I do Robbie, and I always will." She punched him on the arm. "And what was wrong with my past gifts?"

"You really want to know?"

* * *

On the first day of Christmas Laura gave to me

a Filament of Criminal Goose Down

On the second day of Christmas Laura gave to me

Two Booked Hotel Rooms

and a Filament of Criminal Goose Down

On the third day of Christmas Laura gave to me

Three Old Boyfriends

Two Booked Hotel Rooms

and a Filament of Criminal Goose Down

On the fourth day of Christmas Laura gave to me

Four Planet Concert

Three Old Boyfriends

Two Booked Hotel Rooms

and a Filament of Criminal Goose Down

On the fifth day of Christmas Laura gave to me

 **Five Course Dinner in the canoe**

Four Planet Concert

Three Old Boyfriends

Two Booked Hotel Rooms

and a Filament of Criminal Goose Down

On the sixth day of Christmas Laura gave to me

Six Series Waiting

 **Dinner in the canoe**

Four Planet Concert

Three Old Boyfriends

Two Booked Hotel Rooms

and a Filament of Criminal Goose Down

On the seventh day of Christmas Laura gave to me

Seven Swans a Swimming

Six Series Waiting

 **Dinner in the canoe**

Four Planet Concert

Three Old Boyfriends

Two Booked Hotel Rooms

and a Filament of Criminal Goose Down

On the eighth day of Christmas Laura gave to me

Eight Course Saturday Fry up

Seven Swans a Swimming

Six Series Waiting

 **Dinner in the canoe**

Four Planet Concert

Three Old Boyfriends

Two Booked Hotel Rooms

and a Filament of Criminal Goose Down

On the ninth day of Christmas Laura gave to me

Nine AM Dental Consult

Eight Course Saturday Fry up

Seven Swans a Swimming

Six Series Waiting

 **Dinner in the canoe**

Four Planet Concert

Three Old Boyfriends

Two Booked Hotel Rooms

and a Filament of Criminal Goose Down

On the tenth day of Christmas Laura gave to me

Ten Words of Wisdom

Nine AM Dental Consult

Eight Course Saturday Fry up

Seven Swans a Swimming

Six Series Waiting

 **Dinner in the canoe**

Four Planet Concert

Three Old Boyfriends

Two Booked Hotel Rooms

and a Filament of Criminal Goose Down

On the eleventh day of Christmas Laura gave to me

Eleven Hours of Refuge

Ten Words of Wisdom

Nine AM Dental Consult

Eight Course Saturday Fry up

Seven Swans a Swimming

Six Series Waiting

 **Dinner in the canoe**

Four Planet Concert

Three Old Boyfriends

Two Booked Hotel Rooms

and a Filament of Criminal Goose Down

On the twelfth day of Christmas Laura gave to me

Twelve Step Forgiveness

Eleven Hours of Refuge

Ten Words of Wisdom

Nine AM Dental Consult

Eight Course Saturday Fry up

Seven Swans a Swimming

Six Series Waiting

 **Dinner in the canoe**

Four Planet Concert

Three Old Boyfriends

Two Booked Hotel Rooms

and a Filament of Criminal Goose Down

* * *

Robbie replaced the cheap watch on his wrist with his new expensive Christmas present from Laura. He turned his arm back and forth. "Are you sure, Laura? It's not too much for a poor copper."

"You are worth it, Robbie. And it's engraved so we cannot return it."

Robbie read the inscription and blushed. "I don't intend to let James see that."

"He's the one that suggested it. I took him shopping with me to help pick it out."

Robbie had another gift he liked even better than the watch and held up his new shirt. "Now this was something I thought was lost forever."

Whilst in New Zealand Robbie's loud traveling shirt mysteriously turned up missing and he lamented its loss. Once home a guilt ridden Laura searched the internet for a replacement and finally found a used goods seller with the exact fabric. She purchased a job lot of it as the pattern was destined for the scrap heap according to the online posting. Then she employed the sewing skills of her former neighbor Mrs. Collinson to have a replacement shirt made for Christmas.

"It came with a complimentary pair of sunglasses and set of ear plugs." She smoothed the shirt around his torso.

"The best part is there is a matching one for you Laura." He held up the top of a smaller but just as loud shirt and lovingly pressed in onto her shoulders.

She raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "We will definitely turn up the volume in Rimini wearing these matching shirts, unlike anything they have ever seen before."

Robbie picked up a decorative Christmas gift bag from Guilty Secrets. "I hope you will wear the things in this bag on our trip."

"I won't need to pack, everything I need for our future fortnight in Rimini is in this bag. Thank-you again Robbie for booking the trip. It was the perfect Christmas present." Then a past memory caused some concern and she looked pensive.

He noticed. "Problem Laura?"

"I was wondering, how many-

"Hotel rooms did I book? Just one, the honeymoon suite."

* * *

 **My very best wishes to each of you this holiday season. May you all find joy and peace in the new year.**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Trails. -H**


End file.
